That's part of being a warrior (part 2)
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: DateSana. (hint's of Kojmas) Date basically raises Sanada who eventually is taken from Date. Now Date is trying to get Sanada to remember the old times. It starts out fluffy. Thanks for your time to read of what I have completed so far. So for my readers that have been following this story. I hope you enjoy the update on the story! (Disclaimer: uploaded by the co author.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Just a disclaimer: I am the co writer of this story, alongside Verto strife. She's having some trouble uploading, so i've taken the liberty to deliver the rest of the story to you guys! So enjoy and hope you'll enjoy ^_^

Masamune sighed as he stretched his back still hurting from not doing his regular stretches now two days in a row and from being slammed to the ground and pressure put on his back. "Damn ninja i'll get him back for that" Masamune growled undoing his pajama pants. Kiku seemed to see his chance to cause trouble and leapt forward to try and grab the pants. "Kiku don't do that" Masamune said grabbing Kiku. Kiku gripped the pants determinedly as he attempted to pull Masamune's pants down. Masamune sighed and let the kitten win dropping his ripped and dirty pajamas. Kiku meowed up at him, licking his leg in thanks and running off with his pajama bottoms. Masamune sighed "Kittens are a handful" He said washing off his hands since he had been working hard all morning. In the mirror he could see Kiku dragging his pants under the bed and chewing on them. Masamune sighed since he was going to have to throw away the ripped pants anyway "Might as well let him have his fun" Masamune the dried off his hands with the clean new towel on the side of the sink. Dally seemed to see her chance and ran over, clinging to his leg as she attacked his bare leg. "Shit! Claws, claws, claws! Ouch, ouch!" Masamune hissed in pain as her claws dug into his wounds from the fight with Sasuke. Dally bit into his knees. Masamune winced at the pain but didn't dare try to rip her claws out of his leg and cause more pain to himself. He felt Dally start purring against his leg. Masamune looked at her confused "You like my leg Dally?" Dally started sheathing and unsheathing her claws against his leg and purring more. Suddenly she gave a big bite to his leg, deepening her claws and holding on. Masamune held in a slight scream and let out a shaky sigh of pain. "Bad Dally! Let go!" Masamune whined, trying to pull Dally off. Dally didn't let go and nuzzled his leg as she started climbing. Masamune winced at the pain of her claws climbing farther up his leg, ' _Oh please, whatever you do, Dally, please don't go where I think you're going.'_ Masamune winced as her claws got closer to his balls than he'd like. Thankfully Dally missed his balls, but gripped his ass to pull herself let out a soft quiet scream "Ass off limits" Masamune said trying to get her off. Dally deepened her claws and tried to continue her climb, bringing her back legs on his ass, and her front to the base of his back. "Dally off now" Masamune said trying to get her off still. Dally gave him a look like 'make me' and continued her climb up his back. Masamune backed up slowly to the wall and made it uncomfortable for Dally "Off now, or i'll squish you like the orange" Masamune threatened ' _though I would never hurt you kittens intentionally'_ Masamune said in his head. Dally didn't seem threatened and continued climbing, reaching his shoulder blades. Masamune started to slowly make the distance between his back and the wall shorter "Off" Masamune growled his face red from the pain of her climbing up his back. Dally crawled up his shoulders and leapt onto his head, staring down at his face like 'what now?'. Masamune shook his head softly "You win you pervert" Masamune said looking at Dally in the mirror. Dally batted at his eyepatch string, causing it to come loose. "Hey!" Masamune said grabbing his eyepatch with one hand to keep his eye covered. Dally bit the string of the eyepatch and tried pulling it away. "Now that's way too far Kitten" Masamune said grabbing her by the scruff. Dally gave a long meow of protest as she was picked up. "Yeah yeah I know i'm taking away your fun but you wouldn't like what you see Dally." Masamune sighed placing her on the counter and tying the strings back so the eyepatch would stay still. Dally stood on her back legs trying to get at the eyepatch. "Trust me on this Dally, you don't want to see it" Masamune said looking in the mirror the image of the missing eye embedded in his mind making his shutter knowing that he didn't have his eyepatch off and he could see it in the mirror. Dally seemed to realize she wasn't going to get the eyepatch off, and jumped down from the counter and ran off back to the bedroom. Masamune sighed and grabbed his clean pants and started to put them on. ' _Luckily there's no scratches'_ Masamune thought as he looked over his back in the mirror. ' _If Kojūrō had seen scratches he would have gotten the wrong idea'_ Masamune sighed a relief and then grabbed his shirt and made sure it was on tight "I don't think I need armor I'm just going to see Kojūrō right?" Masamune said debating if he should put on armor or not. ' _But most of my shirts are in the laundry...'_ Masamune groaned. He eventually decided against it. He walked out of the bathroom with the box of food for Kojūrō. "I'll be back later kittens, Kojy take care of them, Yuki don't be too much of a troublemaker, Kiku … enjoy the pants. Dally you need to calm down little girl" Masamune chuckled. The four meowed goodbye and continued with their activities. Masamune left closing the door behind him and walked down to the castle gate's which were open because they hadn't suspected any suspicious actions of other clans around which made Ōshū look even more peaceful than it normally did. ' _Maybe we should look into a couple of wall reinforcements. Just in case, right?'_ Masamune thought, looking at the walls which showed age but still stood strong. ' _I remember a bunch of the old castles in the west had cannons on their walls. Probably not necessary, but it'd send the message, right?'_ Masamune sighed ' _Maybe we should put funding into walls around the village to protect them? In the case of an attack, the village would be the first thing attacked, so it's probably necessary.'_ Masamune nodded at himself ' _protect you citizens they count on you too protect them and newer walls will be sturdier to keep them safe'_ Masamune thought as he looked over the calm villagers as he passed. ' _You guys probably have no idea what kind of danger you guys are in, do you? Lucky. You don't have to deal with threats from other lords'_ Masamune sighed he longed to be like the kids in the streets and always being able to do what they want not having to actually train and do what's right for the clan. They got to be themselves each and every day no faking and no lies just the truth and honesty. All they had to care about was keeping up with chores and doing their part in the family. This was not the first time, he considered dropping everything and running off to join them, even if he'd only spend a day with them. But they'd never see him as one of their own. He was there lord not just some everyday kid like them, he was 'important' and couldn't falter to anything. He had to be there walls and their swords even their voice, their ideals. He'd never be able to just run off and hang out with the other boys, and do what they did. He and them had nothing in common, other than gender. He couldn't run off, play, talk about girls, brag about things they'd done, complain about chores, or do anything with them. It sometimes seemed like he was so very different even though he wished to do exactly what they did. He was so like them but put into a different situation which sometimes felt like a different world. ' _It would be so easy to just drop my swords, drop my fancy armor, my title, and just act like one of them. But they'd recognize me. Anyone would.'_ He sighed as he walked solemnly to the clinic ' _Sometimes I don't even feel like i'm a guy like i'm part of some strange gender not a guy or a girl but a lord.I don't see why others would want to be a lord we're just forced to grow up and act like an adult when all we want is someone to call a friend who understands where not anything great just a person with harder chores to do'_ Masamune held back the tears that wanted to fall from his face. He walked alone head down.

"Uh… excuse me, Lord Masamune?"  
Masamune looked at the voice and put on a fake smile. "Yes?"

"Well… I was wondering.. are those swords real?" The kid asked, looking extremely nervous and stuttering.  
Masamune put his hand on one of the swords and pulled it out a little bit "Yep and sharp, brand new too"

"Woah! You must be a really good fighter!" The kid's eyes widened as he touched the blade briefly.  
"Yep years of training make you that way" Masamune said with a smile but his feeling of ' _how does he think that my swords are any different than any other?'_

"Wow! My big brother got a sword like that from grandfather. Big brother's training to be a warrior, and I want to be one too! I've been asking for a sword, but my parents said I can't get one until i'm older." The kid said, sounding excited.  
"I bet your grandfather was in the army huh. I might see him around one day! There only looking out for you but you can always practice with a stick." Masamune said trying to sound happy ' _I wish kids would just be farmers and such, I don't want them to be so disappointed when they dream of big fights when it's a lot of practicing and hoping something pops up that's interesting'_ Masamune sighed in his head

"Sometimes big brother lets me use his sword. He's been teaching me what he's been learning from watching the real soldiers. I even beat him in a fight once!" The boy giggled.  
Masamune smiled "I'm sure you'll be a great fighter one day and don't worry i'll make sure your brother get's better if he get's past Katakura's tests" Masamune laughed

"Well, my parents did say I can't use a sword, but I have been learning archery from dad. He says I can be an archer instead of a sword fighter."The boy grinned at his skill.  
"Good to hear, you wouldn't imagine how many sword fighters we have but were a little short on archers" Masamune said ruffling the kid's hair ' _Archery huh keep the kid farther from danger'_

"My brother boasts that he's planning to be as good as you someday. I doubt it. I think i'll be as good as you before he is." The boy giggled at the mention of his brother's skills.  
"I would love to see my own citizens surpass me mean's that I have strong warriors. But that's only if you can, I do have lot's of experience on my side" Masamune smiled ' _I don't deserve that kind of admiration i'm no different than you I wish you could see that. i'm far from the best i'm not even that good.'_ Masamune growled in his head

"I'm always better than the rest of the boys when me and them play 'War'. But it's always funner when it's in the snow." The boy grinned widely at his skills at the game called 'War'.  
"Really well maybe you can teach them we always need fighters to protect the Clan. And how is that?" Masamune asked ' _War that horrible thing, they call it a game when it's really a horrible experience'_ Masamune sighed in his head remembering the stories Kojūrō had told him and the remains of it on his travels.

"When it's in the snow I don't get mud on me and don't get scolded by mother for getting dirty. Plus it's soft when you fall 'dead'." The boy explained. "My big brother and his friends play it sometimes. Maybe they'll let you play sometime."  
Masamune smiled "That's alway a plus not to be scolded" Masamune laughed ' _playing dead is better than seeing the dead on your side being taken away to be buried'_ Masamune remembered the maiden battle that he had to show that he was ready to lead the Date clan and how many graves he had to dig with Kojūrō right beside him only a few good handful of men survived that battle. "I wouldn't mind playing along with them if I get the chance, it sound's like fun!" Masamune laughed

"You'd like them. There's this American boy in the village that plays with them that taught them a new game called 'Colonists and Indians' I think. I didn't know there were indians in america though. How would they get over there?" the boy looked confused, apparently not knowing that there were two types of 'indians'. Masamune grinned "They probably built great ships but not as good as ours to sail to America!" Masamune said trying to make it easier on the boy to understand.

"ooooh! That makes sense." the boy nodded maturely as he put the pieces together in his head. "Anyway, my brother's probably looking for me. Sorry for stopping you. Thanks for talking! Make sure to get lots of bad guys out there!" The boy punched the air with enthusiasm.  
"You run along now then don't make him worry to much" Masamune said ruffling the kid's hair again "Don't you worry I will the only one's left standing will be Date!" Masamune said with his commanding voice

"Cool! Make sure to save some for my brother though! Bye!" The boy yelled, running away.  
"If he can keep up with the party! Bye!" Masamune called back to the kid before deciding to stop and sit down for a little bit. ' _I still don't understand what makes them so eager to lay down their lives? And kill so many? The enemy is just like them there's no good and bad right or wrong there's only what you believe to be true in this world.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 47 - A new friend

Masamune sighed and looked at the sky as clouds drifted by, and the sun beat down through the blooming trees, the nice warm weather of spring was just starting to set in and chasing away the cold of winter. ' _How does anyone invent a game called 'war', though. Do the kids even know what they're doing?'_ Masamune closed his eye ' _and in their game there killing innocent soldiers , the 'enemy' soldiers who are being played by their friends , people just like them. sometimes I just wonder how do they not see the horrors in this world but yet i'm glad they can live in peace.'_ Masamune sighed as he rested his body and let his mind wonder on the subject.' _And in this game the kids 'drop dead'. And i'm assuming that American boy's game is roughly similar? How does anyone include even fake death in their games. Then again, maybe that's just me. Maybe fighting in battle would have been easier if i'd played this game as a child'_ Masamune sighed. Masamune leaned forward and watched people walk by with their easier life than his. Across the street there was a large group of boys playing some sort of game where they were all coming at each other with sticks, and a few with fake swords. Masamune watched carefully and saw some potential in a few and a few that need more practice it was like watching a practice or a test for him. ' _A couple are using real soldier tactics. Their fathers are probably soldiers as well.'_ Masamune thought, watching a few that were doing more than blindly charging. ' _I wonder if this is that game called war?'_ he asked watching their sticks colliding with each others. What stood out to him was one had an eyepatch on the left eye, opposite eye than his. Whether real or fake he couldn't tell from where he sat. He watched that one closer than the other's his eye used to focusing on many people at once darted quickly between the kids. The kid seemed to be having a bit of trouble on his blind side, but seemed to be making up his lack of sight on that side by hearing if someone was coming up on that side. ' _just like me use your other senses when one is lost'_ Masamune said in his head still watching the kid. If it was a fake eyepatch was pulling it off pretty well. Now that he paid attention, him and the kid had the same eye color, and hair just a bit lighter than his own. "You could almost say that kid was my child" Masamune said softly under his breath with a chuckle. The kid pulled off an impressive move where one kid was coming up behind him, and the kid heard him coming and grabbed the boy, pulling him over his shoulder and throwing him in front of him. ' _smart kid i've done that only once before'_ Masamune said in his head a little impressed at the kid. The kid 'stabbed' the other boy in the chest and was surrounded by three other boys, two coming up on his blind side. ' _Come on kid let them charge then swerve and let the two take out that kid and then take out the other two remaining'_ Masamune encouraged him in his head. He was now physically smiling at the boys. The boy faltered an opening, and the other two came charging. The boy seemed to realize he was open, and ducked, tripping them over him as they had gained too much speed to stop. Realizing what had happened, the kid took this lucky chance and swiped at their backs. All that was left was the one boy now. ' _come on kid you can do this!'_ Masamune said excited in his head as he was making a fist waiting for the kid to win. The other boy said something that seemed to make the kid angry, but he still waited for the other boy to make a move. The other boy apparently got tired of waiting, and charged, and the two met in a stick-lock, each pushing against the other.' _he looks stronger, let that be his downfall. Trick him, come on!'_ Masamune waited patiently for the kid to let the other push him back to move away at the last second and let the other kid trip. The other kid said something to the kid, and the kid let out a brave, cocky little laugh as he dodged a kick from the other kid. The two pushed against each other, nearly face to face. ' _Don't let him win! Come on!'_ Masamune shouted in his mind. There was another boy sneaking behind the kid he was watching, and had raised his weapon to strike the kid from behind. "Kid! Behind you!" Masamune couldn't help but shout out. The kid looked startled at the shout, and the other boy pushed the stick closer , to where the stick was all that was standing between the other kid's stick and his throat. He apparently heard the kid coming up behind though, and gave a strong kick, sending the kid behind him falling back. Masamune blushed a little hoping no one saw him shout out at the kid. ' _I got to be more careful. Damn i'll look silly cheering on this'_. The kid struggled, and actually looked fearful as the stick was pushed closer to his throat. From this angle, he couldn't give a strong enough push with both hands on the hilt. Masamune held back the feeling to save the kid. ' _Damn it come on think of a way out of that mess kid'_ Masamune pleaded in his head. The kid looked like he'd had an idea, and slid his hands on the 'blade, and angled it so the other boy's sword was angled between his hands. Giving his strongest push, the kid pushed the other boy a little away.

' _YES! Now get him!'_ Masamune screamed happily in his head as he held out his fist in happiness.

"Stop fighting Yuki and just let me win!" the other kid yelled, recovering quickly and circling the kid named 'Yuki'. Masamune was blown away when he heard the kids name ' _Yuki, really. Why does everything have to remind me of my Yuki?'_ Masamune asked himself.

"No! Big sister told me to beat you! And you always win!" Yuki growled as he watched the other kid circle him. ' _Come on Yuki you can do it.'_ Masamune said getting back into the battle before him. "Come on then Cyclops. Why do you keep defending? Hit me!" The boy dared. Masamune growled at the boy's words ' _don't give in to his words Yuki, you're doing better than him and he has two eye's!'_ Masamune encouraged Yuki in his head.

"Dad told me Cyclops are really big and really tough. And they eat men alive." Yuki grinned, staying defensive in his moves. ' _That a boy Yuki! You tell him!'_ Masamune cheered in his head feeling proud to have him as a citizen.

"Oh really? You don't look very big and tough. Those arms are looking really scrawny, Cyclops." The other boy taunted, trying to get Yuki to drop his defense.

"Better to be scrawny than to be your fatass." Yuki chuckled.

' _Yes don't give into his taunting yuki!'_ Masamune was happy to hear how the taunting didn't work on Yuki. The other boy growled, and ran at Yuki, surprising him with a lot more strength than the boy gave before. The boy swiped with the stick, and Yuki dodged back, seemingly realizing he'd pissed off the other boy. Yuki's eyes widened in fear as the other boy turned from a fair fighter to fighting like a brute. ' _Come on Yuki don't let his strength get the best of you please you're a good fighter'_ Masamune pleaded in his head

"I-i'm sorry okay, just don't be mad, please!" Yuki pleaded as the boy came up ready to swing with an overhead hit. Masamune stood up but kept his feet in place wanting to stop the fight so badly. The other boy seemed to take this apparent last minute weakness and swiped for the chest on Yuki. ' _Yuki dodge!'_ Masamune screamed in his head taking one step towards them but stopping himself from going any further. Yuki's face turned to one of cocky determination, and blocked the swipe, kicking the other kid in the chest and sending the kid tumbling to the ground. Masamune smirked ' _good job Yuki'_ Masamune praised Yuki in his head. Yuki stepped over the other kid proudly with his stick ready for a stab straight down. "I'll let you go if you stop calling me 'Cyclops'. It's not that clever of a nickname you know." Yuki threatened as he lifted his fake sword to the other boy's neck.

"You're really cocky, you know that?" The other boy growled as he secretly pulled out a small working knife. Masamune noticed and widened his eye ' _that's not good'._

Yuki apparently noticed the knife too, as he moved his foot to step hard on the other boy's wrist till he let go. Yuki swiped his 'sword' across the other boy's throat and said "That wasn't fair, now was it?"

Masamune relaxed a little but didn't take his eye off of the scene.

"Anyone else? I'm ready to take on more!" Yuki yelled confidently as others seemed to shy away from him after his little show of skill with the other boy. Masamune smiled ' _it would be silly for me to join it'_ Masamune said to himself and sat back down to watch if anyone would take Yuki up on his offer. Yuki spotted him and grinned, running over. "Thanks for spotting that other one." Yuki said, panting a little. "No problem … Yuki right?" Masamune said with a smile. Yuki nodded enthusiastically, and decided to sit cross legged next to him on the ground as he watched the remaining fighters. "So uh I have a question Yuki" Masamune said kinda feeling awkward of what he was about to ask.

"What is it? Is it about the eye? It usually is" Yuki asked, grinning still. "I was just wondering if it was fake or if you're like me?" Masamune said brushing his hair away from his eyepatch to show it better.

"Real. Some of the kids ask me to show it sometimes. And a lot of adults think it's fake, so I assumed." Yuki grinned, hand on his eyepatch. "Don't worry I understand that perfectly well." Masamune said with a smile as he found someone he could connect to. "A lot of boys think it's icky, but cool. Apparently I look 'badass'" Yuki giggled. "Yeah i've been told that once too" Masamune said remembering when Yukimura said it looked badass on him. "Unfortunately, jerks like Hiro over there decided they were jealous and call me 'Cyclops'. Not that I mind. Dad says Cyclops are fierce big monsters that eat men whole!" Yuki said enthusiastically. Masamune smiled "I saw how his insults didn't affect you and you know I wish I had your positive attitude when I was your age. I got called many names and they haunted me but now thanks to you I won't be affected by Cyclops" Masamune grinned back at Yuki. "Dad told me how you lost your eye. You got really sick and they took your eye or something. Me and some other kids were playing around with a gun and it went off. That's how I lost mine." Yuki said. Masamune nodded a slight shiver ran down his spine "I hate gun's, that's why I wield my dragon claws." Masamune said placing a hand on his swords.

"I hate guns too. They're so loud and noisy! And they're not fair in a fight! They take the battle of strength out of it! I don't know how anyone can stand them" Yuki scowled.  
"Glad to see i'm not the only one who thinks like that. I noticed how well you were fighting with a fake sword you wanna feel how heavy a real sword it?" Masamune said looking a Yuki with a grin. Yuki's eyes widened in excitement as he nodded. "After I lost my eye, I couldn't do archery anymore. My balance was off too much so I couldn't do it anymore. So I started fighting with a sword. And I got really good at it. I learned how to use my ear where my eye is missing too." Yuki grinned. "That is what make you and me so strong" Masamune said handing Yuki one of his sword "Be careful I just had them sharpened" Masamune warned. Yuki nodded, and stood up, picking up the sword and quickly balancing it in his hands. He took his fighting stance with it, and gave a few experimental swipes, liking the balance of it. "Almost perfect on your stance there you just got to adjust a little and your form will be perfect. A little less power in your swings for quicker movement's. These swords are made for one's who have lost an eye perfectly balanced so that it doesn't feel so lopsided" Masamune said looking at Yuki. Yuki made the quick adjustments in his stance, and swiped again with less force, letting it flow more instead of forcing it to go his way. "I've been training with a western sword this whole time. This is much more suited to how I like to fight." Yuki nodded approvingly. "I noticed how much you fight like me. I would say it was almost like I had taught you a few tricks. Well remember my swords Kojūrō forged for me and made it easier for our type of fighting style's easy flowing movement's with lots of power to burn if need be. I hope I see you one day in my army" Masamune said happily. Yuki grinned at his praise, and bend to pick up his old sword in the other hand, holding the Katana in one hand and the fake sword in the other. "Feel the similar weight there light but built strong to help with movement since we have to be more alert than others in battle." Masamune said knowing the feel of each sword.

Yuki made a few advanced maneuvers with the two swords, a few Masamune recognized, and a few that looked improvised by Yuki himself. "Getting used to two hand fighting huh?" Masamune said with a chuckle. "I learned from a book I found somewhere. It was really complicated, but there were pictures." Yuki said "I even figured how to do multiple swords in one hand, if you balance it right." Masamune smiled and stood up with four of his swords in his hands "Like this?" Masamune said holding out his sword where no one was.

"Just like that! But you might want to grip around where the blade meets the hilt, rather than the hilt itself. That way you don't have to stress your fingers holding it like you're doing. "Yuki nodded, giving his advice wisely. Masamune decide it was worth a shot and adjusted his grip "Wow that does work!" Masamune said surprised "But I guess you learn from a book while I learned by myself" Masamune laughed shyly feeling a little embarrassed that a kid helped him out.

"If you really want it to work you can stick the hilt in the strap of your forearm armor and that will hold the hilt in place so you can slash all you want without the hilt getting in the way.. And it was a book, plus playing war and a little bit of experimenting." Yuki said proudly.

"That's how I got better sparring with Kojūrō and the soldiers as a kid like you." Masamune said with a smile "I'll take your information and use it next time I fight out in a battle or a real war or maybe even my rival" Masamune said with a bit a excitement

"It is so fun finding new ways to fight. But you never played as a kid?" Yuki asked, looking confused.  
"Never really out of the castle walls, being the lord and all" Masamune sighed "I kinda envy you boy's being able to play and rough house whenever you feel like it." Masamune said a tinge of pain in his voice.

"Okay. If you want to be good at fighting, you gotta learn to play. It helps your creativity in fighting, so you won't have to stick to rulebook tactics. And it's best to learn to play from kids, right? You're a little old for this group, but you can learn from me." Yuki said seriously.  
"I've never really been good at fighting by the rulebook anyway." Masamune laughed "Here I have a suggestion for you Yuki" Masamune said putting his sword back into the sheaths.

"Okay. I'm willing to take suggestions. By the way, i've seen you training from the fields. You're a little stiff in your fighting. You gotta loosen up just a little" Yuki nodded.  
Masamune understanding what the kid told him "I was kinda on my way to see Kojūrō and give him his breakfast and chat a little but you keep one of my swords as proof you talked to me. Tell your parents that I have invited you to come up and spend the day at the castle." Masamune said "Since it's a little embarrassing to be open in public, a lord being taught by a kid." Masamune added.

"Oh don't worry. Your soldiers come through here all the time. I give them advice too. It's not that weird. Anyway, thanks! Dad will be thrilled to hear I talked to you. I've, uh, had a bit of admiration for your fighting." Yuki giggled in embarrassment. "I guess I don't have to tell you i'm not perfect then huh" Masamune laughed before picking up the box of food. "Guess i'll see you later then? Remember what I told you about the sword grip! And you need to loosen up in your movements, make them more fluid!" Yuki yelled, running back to his group of friends. "I will Yuki!" Masamune called back waving his goodbye as he ran towards the clinic happily. As he reached the door he could hear the doctor talking and Kojūrō grumbling something. "Come on Kojūrō. Just try to stand up a little bit at a time, not all at once." Masamune laughed under his breath as he knocked on the door "Hey Kojūrō sorry i'm late!" Masamune apologized, telling the doctor it was him. "Come in!" the doctor said, and there was shuffling as apparently Kojūrō was trying to stand again. Masamune came in and closed the door and walked to where Kojūrō was. Kojūrō was in a half sitting, half standing position as he struggled to maintain his balance, he managed to stand, at least in a hunched position. "You're late. Way late." Kojūrō growled, apparently finding the standing position too painful and flopped right back down. "yeah i'm sorry I got caught up in a lot of things before getting here, but I got you breakfast" Masamune said holding out the box to Kojūrō. Kojūrō took the box hungrily and opened it up to see what was inside. "How about you skip that 'i don't deserve this' and just eat kojy" Masamune teased. "It's too fancy for my tastes, but i'm starving. I really don't deserve it though." Kojūrō said, taking a piece of toast first and eating as if he hadn't eaten in forever. "Didn't I say skip the whole 'I don't deserve it' thing" Masamune grumbled "I just wanted to spoil you and so just deal with it" Masamune said rolling his eye. "Of course lord Masamune. I apologize for my comment." Kojūrō said monotonously as he continued eating. "So Kojūrō i'm glad that you're alive and doing well you nearly gave me a heart attack" Masamune scowled. "Think of it as payback for all the heart attacks you've given me. And you didn't need to get so dramatic on your speech last night." Kojūrō replied, his mouth full of eggs. "I was scared that I was going to lose you" Masamune said detaching his swords sheaths from his belt and placed them on the table.

"What I can't believe is that Shao of all people is back. She was dead last time I saw her." Kojūrō said angrily.  
"So you two have bad blood then, you gotta tell me kojy" Masamune said taking a seat.

"A little more than 'bad blood'. She killed my family." Kojūrō said, gripping his chopsticks angrily.  
Masamune raised his eyebrow "Really? Wow , So you're like me in being the last one" Masamune said trying to make Kojūrō a little happier.

"She poisoned my father. It killed him. My mother couldn't live without my father, so she committed suicide, and my sister starved when me and her were left alone on the streets." Kojūrō growled.  
"I'm sorry Kojūrō" Masamune said looking a bit down.

"I-it's fine. It was years ago. I was 10. I've had plenty of time to let go. I thought I had, until I saw her again." Kojūrō sighed. "But is she gone? Did you run her off? Kill her?" Kojūrō asked.

"I didn't kill her due to …. people, popping up" Masamune said remembering Yukimura's cold gaze from over hearing his lies. "She's no longer on Date Clan territory." Masamune reported.

"So long as she's far away from me i'm happy enough. I'd rather have her sent back to China, but her being away is fine by me." Kojūrō grumbled. "Hopefully she'll leave me alone though. If she takes any more people I care for-" Kojūrō's grip tightened on the box until his knuckles turned white.  
"Kojūrō calm down please you are still recovering" Masamune said worried.

"Of course. Sorry, Lord Masamune." Kojūrō grip loosened, but he still had a frown.

"On the other hand you won't believe it Kojūrō!" Masamune said proudly. Kojūrō looked up, wondering what was so exciting about what Masamune had to tell him.  
"I cleaned up my room all by myself!" Masamune said with a smile.

"You're kidding?! You cleaned up your wreckage of a room?" Kojūrō asked, all anger at the previous topic vanished.

"I'm not kidding, all cleaned up as if it never was like that in the first place. That's why I was a little late in the first place" Masamune said happily

Kojūrō's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Okay, what do you want. I know you're going to ask for something."  
Masamune looked at him and had a short nervous look before it vanished  
"I just cleaned to clean Kojūrō" Masamune smiled

"Oh no. You want something. Well, spit it out." Kojūrō said shortly, his suspicious look still not lifted.  
"Uh …. well…. um… forgiveness" Masamune smiled nervously

"Forgiveness for what? There's a lot to forgive you for. Most of it I refuse to forgive." Kojūrō said briefly.  
"I ugh was cleaning and well I hadn't got the litter box yet for the kittens and um ….. I might have… well accidently…..thrown the feces in the garden" Masamune said looking away from Kojūrō

"Kojūrō! Calm down, your heart is in no condition to get angry" the doctor scolded Kojūrō, as apparently Kojūrō started getting an angry look.  
"Yeah yeah let me guess sparring, laps, clean the entire castle or some other punishment, right?" Masamune sighed

"You'll be putting your gardening skills to use. You'll be doing my gardening till I get better. That means doing my personal garden and the fields." Kojūrō growled, clearly trying to keep his cool.  
"Okay Kojūrō. Oh I have another thing to tell you this one's good I promise" Masamune said with a smile.

"Unless it's a declaration of marriage it's going to take a lot to come back from throwing feces at my plants." Kojūrō growled.  
"Hey it was an accident!" Masamune complained "Not marriage, but I actually might have a new friend" Masamune said hoping this would at least make Kojūrō less angry.

"What kind of new friend? Those abominations you call kittens don't count." Kojūrō grumbled, putting the finished food box aside.  
"No he's human, but he's also a kid" Masamune said embarrassed.

"Oh? A kid? I've been telling you for years that it's okay to hang out with other kids, and only now you've actually approached one?" Kojūrō looked surprised.  
"Yeah I guess. He's a lot like me actually" Masamune said with a smile

"Well? Tell me about him." Kojūrō said, looking happy that his lord had finally reached out to other kids.  
"He's also got one eye and he fight's like me. He also knows a lot about wielding multiple weapons!" Masamune said happily

"That's good! I'm glad you finally found someone to call a friend!" Kojūrō praised, apparently calmed from his previous rage.  
"He agreed to help me learn more since he's managed to see me practicing a few times." Masamune said a tad embarrassed

"Has he? And how has he learned? Does he have a master of his own?" Kojūrō asked, genuinely surprised that a child was correcting Masamune's fighting style.  
"He read a book and has had experience fighting with others to try out how different things work and what doesn't work." Masamune said with a chuckle.

"This boy is a prodigy then. He learned all this from a simple book and fighting against other children? A true battlefield prodigy." Kojūrō's eyebrows raised in surprise.  
"yeah he was kind of the reason I was really late in getting here I saw him fighting and he was really good I mean he was _really_ Good Kojūrō he could make a few of our men run for the hill's" Masamune laughed

"It's fine that you're late if it means you're finally reaching out to other children. And i'd like to test that out, if you don't mind." Kojūrō chuckled.  
"You can when you're better i'm sure he would love to show off to you " Masamune smiled happily

"Maybe he could teach you some things I couldn't." Kojūrō chuckled "Like how to make a habit of cleaning."  
Masamune sighed I should have seen that coming" Masamune chuckled "But the funniest thing is he looks like he could possibly be my son" Masamune laughed knowing that there was no way he was.

"Oh? Considering the age difference between you two that would have to mean you had him when you were ten. So i'm hoping he's not?" Kojūrō said, looking a little panicked at the idea that his lord already had a son.  
Masamune laughed "Don't get so panicked you know I couldn't have done anything at ten with you bossing me around everywhere!" Masamune laughed

Kojūrō looked relieved at this. "I was about ready to scold you for doing such a thing so young. Anyway, this boy, he's welcome to the castle at any time. We need to catch you up on socializing with other children."  
"Hey! I can socialize I just don't like to" Masamune complained "I just have to be careful, don't want to confuse names up" Masamune sighed.

"Confuse names? How can you confuse names?" Kojūrō looked curious.  
"The boy's name is Yuki. I don't want to accidentally call him Yukimura" Masamune chuckled

"Oh! It all makes sense now" Kojūrō looked like he recognized the boy. "Yuki is sort of a side student of mine. He sometimes sneaks off the fields and comes to visit. I've been giving him brief lessons, though most of it it seems he already knows"  
"Well I invited him to the castle for the day. If you want I can ask if he would like to come say hi to you Kojūrō" Masamune asked cheerfully.

"Oh, you needn't invite him for the one day. He knows he's already welcome any time. We visited a bit this morning before his chores, and he says he'll visit every day till i'm better." Kojūrō chuckled at the boy's sweetness.  
"He's a sweet kid. and I would definitely like to know him better" Masamune said with a smile.

"I thought about having your lessons together for a while. He'll be turning… what, eleven soon? You two should be an even match. And he's worth getting to know, trust me." Kojūrō chuckled.  
"Only eight year difference huh, should be a somewhat of a fair fight, but I know I can't go easy on him he's very skilled" Masamune said

"Glad you've found someone to relate to. And trust me, it will be more than a fair fight. Yuki actually managed to get a little more advanced than you in his lessons. That book has truly been his blossoming point for learning. And don't let his size fool you. Fighting and doing field work have hardened and strengthened him." Kojūrō warned.  
"I guess it i'll be beneficial to me to get lessons from him then huh. You should know me by now Kojūrō I never judge on looks" Masamune said excited

"He says he wants to develop new tactics for combat. He's helped me out in some of our battle plans actually. He's a prodigy if I ever saw one. He's also got some strong ideas for changing sword fighting altogether." Kojūrō nodded approvingly, a fond look in his eyes as he talked about his student.


End file.
